User talk:Roads
Archive ﻿I have archived my talk page. The archive can be found here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The Wordmark is cool, you made that right? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh.....The first wordmark was too small. BTW I thought of making WikiFauna like WikiArachnichimps or WikiEctonurites and so...on. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No apology needed. I am not the ultimate kris but I can see why it would be confusing. _ _ _ _ _ Picture Logo Thanks I've been trying to get around to that.You are a really big help. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Dunno but ill check up on that i really dont know how but ill check up on that. its also hard to find out if they are sockpuppeting or whatever if they are doing it from other computers which is possible for him or her to do. but i know they are the same person. they may be that kind of type that likes to mess with wikis or just that kind that really doesnt care about what he does and he keeps forgeting his password. i can tell the wiki josh accounts are the same and the ICE ceberus user is the same person like ultimate kris and the other guy Ultimate alien 20:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kraven I asked Binkatong to do art for me once, and she said requests were closed. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 19:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't Please don't tell him the art work is bad. He can't help he doesn't know how to make certain pics. Also, please don't go around telling people I'm good with art. I don't wanna start an art service. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I get some mundos (unpixeled pictures) and morph together/customize them. Though, it's hard to explain how I morph them together/customize them. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Another Omnitrix Is it okay if i borrow the attacks Albedo, Evils Gwen and Kevin made on Picisss, Petropia and Applixia, on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien's Legacy of Evil? Larry1996 13:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay Then can i borrow Pisciss' destruction on Legacy of Evil, with Magister Pyke killed? Larry1996 14:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) F S Yeah sure for the featured series User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Multi-Trixes I think the series kinda takes place after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, because Charmcaster was trapped in the Ledger Domain and is now a good guy, Aggregor was still alive and Pisciss wasn't really destroyed. Larry1996 05:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Second half of the answer The other half of the answer to your question is this: it helps to take notes. If they "return to the scene of the crime", you can recognize what they are doing by looking at those notes, no matter if they show up under different IP addresses and/or accounts. In my experience, the people that want to cause problems have specific behaviors that they repeat and it doesn't take long to see a pattern. Some of the patterns I've seen include referencing a specific TV show or phrase several times, such as That's So Raven, and new users/IP addresses going to the same pages that someone edited very recently (usually in just a day or two). Notes will definitely help if you're dealing with a lot of vandals, but remember that those notes are a precaution to help identify problems, not to build an enemies list or to become distrustful and suspicious of the people to come to this wiki. Be objective and impartial because some of the people that cause problems want to see you get upset by what they do. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Total Please sign up for another Total Alien Island slot. You don't have to, but you should. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 12:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I see you're getting closer and closer to you season finale movie. I'd like to congratulate you for making it to Season 3. Keep up the good work. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. It is very creative. And also comedic at times. Remember: The amount of success can determine how many seasons there will be. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I know. And it's okay you sent the message a little later. Just remember: I'm always here if you need help with something. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 18:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Since I wasn't able to make Ghostgrade, I borrowed one from a friend and changed it a little to fit your description. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 19:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I do have one question though; Who is the main antagonist of BTMT? Every serieshas the main antagonist and BTMT hasn't really confirmed the main villian. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) WikiJosh Ban him for a year and prevent account creation User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:WikiJosh Yep only that User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Requests I need time to work on my own series. I deleted it to give me more time. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's Ghostgrade (I made him similar to UA Upgrade with AF Ghostfreak). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just kinda thought it would be weird if I made him look like Original Upgrade. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) More Scraps I got somemore scrapped idea and I thought you might wanna use them. So I'll post them here if you wanna see them. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 17:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And yes, Fich (a play on Fish) is a Pisscus Vollan. He has cyborg replacements after he got nearly half of his body blown off. Although, the suit does supply him with water, he could possibly die if he goes in actual water (which is kinda ironic when you think about it). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 18:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Good. It seems you're organizing BTMT very well. And I can already tell the BTMT movie involves the nanoships/Eon/both. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 20:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC)